


Stories Along The Beach

by Wayward_Chronicler



Series: Chosen of The Crown [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cast in order of appearence, Character Interaction, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Influenced heavily by The Witcher, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Chronicler/pseuds/Wayward_Chronicler
Summary: Even heroes need a day off and Link of Outset is pleased to spend one with Marin, even if she has dragged him into a search for material for her next ballad.





	

“Y’know, when you said you wanted an adventure, I wasn’t expecting you wanted to go looking for a monster!” Link muttered as he slipped the saddle over Epona’s back.

“We’ve only got a couple days before the troupe heads to the islands again,” Marin said, stroking the mare’s snout. “And I’ve got an idea for another ballad and I would love to get some first-hand research for it.”

“As someone who’s seen drowners up close far more times than I care to remember, I can’t possibly understand why you want to look into those rumors.”

“You don’t think it’s out there, do you?” The redhead smiled playfully at him as he finished with the saddle.

“Didn’t say that. Just can’t reason why you want to.”

“Because even though the things scare the heck out of me, the best way to get material for ballads and plays and tales is to actually go out and see what’s there.”

He took Epona’s reins and guided the mare out of the stall, Marin going to his side. They stepped out of the stable and into the Aboda Paddock. “Really glad I’m still carrying the sword then in case we do run into one.” The horse snorted and shook her head as if to agree with his sentiment. “So, where’s this supposedly overgrown drowner?”

“Well, he’s been seen along the beach west of here. Near the Talus Cove.”

At mention of that, Link pulled open one of Epona’s saddle bags and rooted around. He’d have never thought what had been originally planned as a simple walk along the beach with the songstress would turn into something like he’d be doing for work. On the other hand though, that was something he’d quickly grown to love about Marin. Coupled with her desires to see the world and sharp wit from her trade, it was small wonder why he’d fallen for her. Much as he had for…

 

He pushed the thoughts from his mind and focused back on checking his equipment. There were a few bombs in case they ran into the strange golems that the cove was named for. He felt her arms slide around him from behind and squeeze gently, putting a smile on his face. “Marin,” he said. “If we do run into something serious, I want you to get back to Aboda, okay?”

“I will,” she answered in a soft voice.

“Good.” He turned around to face her with the smile still on his face. In an instant, he picked her up, causing her to shriek and grab him in surprise. He set her on Epona’s back before mounting himself. Once situated, he felt her hug him again and nudged the mare in the sides. They walked out into the streets of Aboda and Link started to direct them west along the road. There was a lot of foot traffic as shopkeepers and dockworkers lugged crates and pushed carts to stock the stores and warehouses along the waterfront. Many got out of his way though, seeing the blue and white tunic he wore.

“So, what’s going to happen with the governor?” she asked.

“Mmm?” Link glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment before directing Epona out of the waterfront and towards the west gate. “What do you mean?”

“Well, current events mostly. His daughter was kidnapped, called a couple Chosen in it looks like to get her back, but now I heard whispered that he’s been formally removed from power and is being investigated.”

He pulled back gently on Epona’s reins. “Medli told you, didn’t she?”

“Actually no. After me and Pavo got kicked out of the bombchu bowling alley, we started back and saw all the guards. And actual soldiers for the army outside the governor’s manor. Saw you talking with the captain and asked one of the militiamen if they knew what was going on.”

“Ah.” He chuckled a little. “You might want to keep that quiet though. This is a serious matter.”

“How serious?”

“Princess Zelda and an investigative group are coming from the palace to take over governing Faron Province until the investigation is over.”

“Oh…” The look on her face told him she had already pieced together exactly what it meant if one of the Royal Family was getting involved like that. “Is his daughter alright?”

“She’s fine.” He smiled a little. “Still a bit shaken but she’ll be okay. Medli and Linebeck are keeping an eye on her until the princess gets here. Be a couple days, but Medli’s happy about it.”

“And what about Linebeck?’

“I’m paying him,” he said dryly. “Also, he’s not eager to get back to Mercay right now from what I heard him telling Medli earlier.” They reached the gate and he directed Epona carefully around a broken cart that a pair of gorons and a soldier were trying to remove from traffic. Within moments though, they were through and on the road.

 

* * *

 

About an hour had passed since they’d left the city and left the main road in favor of a smaller trail that would lead to the coastline. Along the way they’d been telling each other stories to help pass the time. By the time they started to feel the sea on the wind, Link was finishing his second story from The Tower.

“So even though I kept telling him not to, he hopped on Epona’s back anyways and grabbed the reins,” he said. “And she fought for a moment but calmed.”

“Oh?” Marin asked.

“Yeah. But once he started speaking about how it was easy, she bucked like a wild horse and sent him flying off into the mud!”

She laughed a bit hearing it. Link smiled seeing the look on her face. “And you said that even his mentor said not to try it?”

“Epona’s a wild one. In all the time I’ve had her, I’ve only known myself, Malon and you be able to mount her without her freaking out. And when I first got her years ago, it took a long time to get her used-to me.” He chuckled a little. “Carrus wasn’t happy either when he heard that the charms we wear would have shown everyone at The Tower what had just happened.”

“So all the mages saw it too!”

“Yeah. And one of the new girls he has the biggest crush on did so…”

She began laughing again. “Oh, those little potentials are so silly sometimes!”

“Actually he’d gone through the trials. So he’s technically a Chosen. Just one that hasn’t earned his Royals yet.” He looked back to the trail. “That was a couple years ago now. He’s probably going to be on his first hunt with Uncle Alfonzo pretty soon here.” They could see the sea now and the cliffs along the coast. Waves beat against the rocks and sands below them. Link spied a trail that would lead them down towards the beach, but it would be tricky on horseback. He got them close and dismounted. “So, your turn.”

“Mm?”

“Storytime.”

“Oh.” Marin smiled as he helped her off the mare. “Well, I did hear an interesting tale earlier. About a swordsman, a sorceress and a genie.”

“Really?” He started down the trail, Marin carefully guiding Epona behind her.

“It all started when his friend fished the genie’s lamp out of a river. He opened it and quickly started wishing for things.”

“Not all spirits are friendly wish granters, Marin. The Fair Folk in The Lost Woods can be pretty nasty. Some fairies like leading children into the forests to never be found again. It’s where we get stories about skull kids.”

“Oh, I know. This one tried to kill him.” Her foot slipped a little, but she caught herself before Link had spun around. “The swordsman grabbed the bottle away before wishing the genie would be gone and plough itself.”

That made Link chuckle. “Really?”

“Yep. Those were the exact words the man telling me the story used.”

“Well, Uncle Alfonzo told a shadow hag the same thing when I was his potential.” He stopped for a moment, seeing a small cave not far off the path. “He said never to repeat it.”

“And I’m guessing that you were a good boy and took his advice to heart.”

“I shouted it at Groose during practice next day after…” he took a deep breath. “After he threw a deku baba’s head at me.”

“Oh. And those things are-“

“Yeah,” the hylian said in a quiet voice. He shook his head and forced the memory out of his mind as they kept going down the path. “So, what happened next?”

“Well, the swordsman’s friend was badly hurt by it. And it was magic in nature so they needed someone who knew how to heal a magic wound.”

“Simple enough. Lots of doctors don’t know how to handle magic injuries but they just need to find a mage or a witch and that’d be simple enough.”

“Not where the story takes place.”

“Oh?” He stopped as they reached the mouth of the cave. “Hey, can you get me the lantern out of Epona’s bags? If it’s a drowner, this might be a nest. We’re close enough to the beach that it might use this place to rest.” When he looked back, he saw her carefully pulling the lantern out of one of the horse’s saddlebags. Carefully she handed it to him and with a snap of his fingers, it was ignited.

She stopped dead in her tracks. “You… You want to go in there?”

Link looked back at her. “Hey, you wanted to go looking for an overgrown drowner.”

“You actually want me to go in there?” Her tone matched the fright on her face. “I. I think I’ll wait out here actually!”

“Marin…” He glanced back into the cave for a moment and shone the lantern inside. He looked back at her then. “It’s not even that big a cave. I can see the back of it from here.”

“So we don’t have to go inside.” She looked relieved. “Good.”

His training was telling him otherwise. “No, still have to check. If it does use this little place as a lair, there’ll be remains and other things I can use to track it. Might give us an idea what it’s living off of too. Drowners are usually scavengers. They’d probably be feeding off of whatever flows down from Aboda along the coast. The worst we’ll probably find in there is just some bugs. Maybe a toad.” He offered a hand to her then. “It’ll only take a second too. “

After a moment, she grabbed his hand with both of hers. “Only a second.”

He gave her a smile as they walked into the cave. “So, what happened next with the swordsman and his friend?”

“Well, they needed someone who knew magic. But, because of the laws and where they were, magic wasn’t as easily accessible as it is in Hyrule.”

“So, Termina?”

“That sounds like the place. But it wasn’t Termina.” She gripped his hand tighter as they went further into the cave. “I know it started with a ‘T’ though and I’d recognize it if I saw it on a map. Either way, the only one the locals knew of was a sorceress who was passing through.”

“Was wondering when she’d show up.”

“She was a very rebellious woman too. See there were...” She stopped when a crunch beneath Link’s feet grabbed her attention. He was quick to look down as the ground started to crack. Before she could shout even in surprise, he fell through the floor. Marin took a single step back before she shrieked and fell after him into the dark below.

 

* * *

 

 

The hylian landed in water that was about up to his ankles, managing to land on both feet and without injury. It was very dark apart from the light above and working its way in from the cave entrance to his left. His attention was immediately turned though to the shrieking Marin that was falling above him. He quickly moved and held his arms out to try and catch her, but misjudged slightly. In an instant, he was on his back in the water with a grunt. He reached up and pulled the dirty and salty water out of his eyes for a moment, finding the songstress had fallen, quite literally, into his lap.

“Oh! Are you okay?!” she cried.

He groaned and started to sit up. “Yeah. I’m okay.” He rolled his head on his shoulders a little and inspected her. There didn’t look to be any injuries and she was moving alright. “Least you didn’t land on my shield.”

“Y-yeah…” She quickly glanced around before hugging him tightly. Her sudden movement knocked him back into the water. “Oh, gods. Gods that was terrifying.”

“Don’t like heights?” He felt her fingers coil tighter around his soaked tunic and glanced back up at the opening. “Could’ve been worse.”

“HOW?!”

“We could’ve landed on jagged rocks. It could’ve been a lot farther a fall. We could’ve fallen right into a zeugl’s mouth or a like like…” He stopped talking when he heard a gargling sound that was all too familiar to him.

“What was that?”

“What you wanted to come find.” He forced himself to sit back up. “Get off. We need to get out of here and now.”

She was quick to obey and offered a hand to help Link up. He took it and was on his feet. “What about the lantern?”

“I can get a replacement.” If he was alone, he’d have probably dug it out and dealt with the creatures. As it was though, he wasn’t about to do something to risk Marin’s wellbeing. Link gripped the white sword on his back and pulled it from its scabbard along with his shield. In the dim light, he could make out the creatures looking up at them. Slowly he started to back towards the entrance. Marin glanced back as well, seeing if the way was clear. He could hear her breathing heavily and the water sloshing around their feet. He also heard the crunch of bones under his boots and in the jaws of the drowners.

 

“Marin, if I tell you to run, run. Go back up the path and take Epona back to Aboda.”

“But…”

“I’ve handled a pack of drowners before.” They kept backing away slowly and carefully. His eyes had adjusted enough now that he could make out five of the slimy blue-skinned creatures in the low light. There was a large octorok corpse among them and the pack was around. They’d stopped eating it and had turned their attention to the two intruders. One was standing upright as best it could, but they made no actions towards them. It looked different than the others, with discolored limbs and dark spots. Realizing the importance of it, he made it a point even more now to get them out of there as quickly as possible.

Of course as well though, he didn’t want her to see him have to fight. This would not be some heroic battle like in the tales she told, but a bloody and brutal brawl. He already could have a plan in his head. A Din’s Fire projected forward in a stream to keep them away and make sure they had their attention on him as Marin escaped. Then he’d move to ensure his back was to a wall so they couldn’t get around. He stopped for a moment and glanced over his shoulder, seeing they were getting closer to the mouth of the cave. He kept his shield raised and blade pointed over the edge of it defensively. If any came after them he could stab quickly or beat them back. It’d give him enough time to strike back against the next one coming after him. His eyes adjusted carefully as he got closer to the edge of the cave’s exit, but still the drowners did not leave their carrion. The one standing upright started to hunch back over and snarled angrily at another before ripping a tentacle off of the creature.

 

Link did not lower either blade or shield though until they were out of the cave and he heard his companion breathe a sigh of relief. He sheathed the sword in its scabbard and slipped the shield on his back.

“That was way too close,” she said. “Are you okay?”

“Glad we got out of there without any bloodshed.”

“Me too.” She moved against him as he slipped an arm around her and pulled her close, but glanced back in the cave once more, seeing that the drowners still hadn’t moved.

“C’mon. Let’s get Epona down here and then we’ll head along the beach until we start getting close to Aboda’s docks again.”

 

* * *

 

They walked quietly for a few minutes after having gotten Epona from the trail. Link offered Marin a pocket pie filled with baked apples. She perked up as she nibbled at it, the recent events seeming forgotten for the time being. Link kept an arm around her waist with a smile, thankful himself they’d gotten out of it without a fight. As she finished the snack, she leaned against him.

“So, where’d you hear about this thing?” he asked.

“At the arcade,” Marin said. “While Pavo was setting up a trick shot with the bombchu I was talking with the owner. His brother’s a fisherman and had heard about how people were avoiding the beaches along the Talus Cove because of it.” She looked up as a trio of seagulls glided over them to the water. “Which was a problem because some of the best crabs show up around here. And the dead shell-blades wash up sometimes for some of the zoras to use their shells for parts of their armor.”

Link nodded. “I’ve seen the ones in Hyrule use them. And a couple in the South Seas too. Incredibly tough shells.”

“Some people said they could see it too from the docks. So we’re in the right area now.” He felt her slide an arm around him and come closer. The flower in her hair had miraculously remained in place during the entire affair, but looked a little eschew. He reached up and adjusted it back at the angle it had been before their fall. Epona snorted a little then. Link glanced at the mare for a second before looking back to the beach. As they reached a bend along the way, they saw in the distance a massive and wrinkly tanned blob on the sand. As they approached though, a figure appeared behind it. Link stopped in his tracks and squinted, raising a hand over his eyes to block the sun partially.

 

Whatever was behind the blob had slimy blue skin and orange-colored fins on its arms and legs, along with a long one down the middle of its spine. There were also a couple similar fins on its face. Marin’s arm squeezed a little tighter around him. He lowered his hand and saw the creature duck back behind the blob.

“Did you see it?!” she said in a loud whisper. The look on her face was a mix of joy and terror at seeing it.

“Marin…” he said, a small smirk appearing on his face. “That’s no drowner.”

“It’s not?”

He shook his head. “Drowners don’t have fins on their bodies quite like that. It also doesn’t hunch like they normally do.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know.” They approached cautiously, Link’s hand ready to go for the sword on his back in the event something went wrong. As they did, the nature of the blob became clear; it was a walrus wearing a harness and looking quite content to lie asleep on the beach. Epona let out a snort as they got close, causing Link to stop as well and look carefully. He saw an overturned skiff next to it as well as they went around the snoring walrus. Before either of them could completely react though, a beat-up trident was shoved in their direction. Link swiftly pulled his blade from his back and beat it away; leaving the point of his sword at the neck of the strange finned figure they had spotted. The trident landed without a bounce in the sand.

 

“Don’t hurt me!” the fishman shouted, webbed hands raised. “I didn’t mean to-“

“Mean to what?” Link replied, keeping the blade steady and tone even.

“Thought you… You were one of those fisherman from the village. With the spears.”

“You can talk?!” Marin asked, looking quite surprised.

Link looked at them carefully, tilting his head. “You’re a zora.”

“Y-yes?” he replied.

The hylian sheathed his blade. “Not from around here either it looks like.”

“No. I’m from the Symmetry River.” He put a hand on his chest and caught his breath. “It’s a long way from here.”

“Labrynna,” Marin said, hand on her chest. She took a deep breath. “The troupe’s been there before. But I’ve never seen a zora like you around there.” She cocked her head a little. “Come to think of it, I’ve never seen a zora like you ever.”

“I’m strictly freshwater. The ones like from the Snowpeak region and Zora River here can adapt to fresh and saltwater. And most zoras connected with The Empire in Labrynna are ocean cousins.”

Link raised an eyebrow. “So what’re you doing all the way out here?”

He looked down for a moment at his webbed feet and then the skiff attached to the walrus’ harness. “I came from Windfall. Part of a group of traders. But the storm blew me off course the other day. I’ve been stuck here as my walrus has been napping.”

“Ah.” Link looked then to the walrus and the skiff. “So you want to get back to Windfall.”

“They’re still there probably, but I’m surprised they haven’t come looking for me.” The fins on the side of his face drooped down. “I can’t think why Jorul and Yori would not have come looking.”

“I know why.”

“You do?” His fins perked back up again.

“They’d need a visa if they’re from Labrynna to be on Hyrulean soil. And recent events in Aboda have made getting one difficult.”

“Oh.”

“If that’s the case, we could help though!” Marin said. “We just need to wake up your lazy walrus and then you can head back to Windfall, right?”

He nodded quickly. “Yes, but I’ve been trying to wake him for a while now.” He nudged the beast. It let out a long and rumbling snore in response and rolled onto its back, clearly still asleep.

“Great,” Link muttered. “Well, we can at least right your skiff.” He walked over to it and with the zora’s help, they righted it so that it would slide along the beach and back into the water. That left the only problem now as the snoring blubbery mass it was harnessed to. “So, what’s your name?”

“Bos.”

“Bos?”

“Yes.”

“So what do you trade?” Marin asked, digging her harp out from Epona’s bags to tune. As they talked.

“Mostly stones that the gorons along Rolling Ridge can’t stand to eat. And the occasional crate of Lava Juice that they float down the river.” He smiled a little. “Makes good money if you can find people who can stomach the stuff!”

“The ones on Death Mountain are very similar. They do the same thing with stones they find they don’t like.” He looked to the skiff then. “Looks a little bare.”

“I managed to get up most of the things I was carrying. Had to hide them in a little cove nearby to keep people from stealing them. But it’d be easier to get them back on the skiff if my ride here would wake up!” He tried shaking the walrus then, but the creature merely let out another long groaning snore before rolling onto its belly once more.

“What a lazy walrus,” Marin said, plucking her harp a little. “How long have you been out here?”

“Since the storm ended the other day.”

“That’s almost a day,” Link said.

“Well, sometimes they do sleep a long time, but this is not a good time for it.” He tried shoving them again, but got no response. “Surprised you didn’t try to kill me with that sword! Didn’t think you were going to lower it!”

“Not like that. Only if there was a true threat.” He pushed some of his hair back out of his face, but it fell back anyways. “Chosen aren’t supposed to take lives unless there’s no way to safely de-escalate the situation.” His mind thought back to the events earlier, with the mercenaries. He knew that they would not have given up the girl without a fight the second his cover had been blown.

“Y-you’re a Chosen?!” Bos’ eyes went wide. Link could’ve sworn they looked like they’d fall out of his skull. “You don’t look anything like one from the old war!”

“Oh?”

“He’s right about that,” Marin said. “Stories say they looked sickly. Like monsters in dark blues who could kill a dozen men within seconds without a drop of sweat on them. And black eyes that were like an Interloper’s Mirror. That they’d throw themselves overboard on frigates and then climb up on Labrynnan ships and slit the throats of sailors.”

“Commando work,” Link said. “But just stories.” He looked back at Bos. “Just as Hyrulean sailors feared Labrynnan Marines for swimming under their boats and drilling holes in them or their ability to sneak onto and off of the islands. Psychological warfare can’t be underestimated.”

“Remember hearing those stories too,” Bos said.

“Good tales always have some truth in them,” Marin said. “Like the one I was telling you earlier.”

“That didn’t happen, I’m sure of it,” Links aid. “No one’s seen a genie in centuries.”

“Never said it was a recent story. Just that I’d learned of it recently.” She smirked at him and plucked the harp a little before tuning it a little more. The walrus twitched at the sound of the strings and the bard’s eyes lit up. “Come to think of it…”

“What, Marin?”

“Remember the Windfish’s Ballad? We performed it when we met?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s a lazy walrus in that too. And it was awakened by the song.” She plucked the harp a little then. “Perhaps there’s that grain of truth.”

“You really sure that’s going to work?” Bos asked. “He slept through me shouting at the top of my lungs.”

“Worth a try. Different sounds and tones to coax a reaction. Not much different than performing a play.” She tuned the harp a little more then, looking at the hylian and zora. “You’re looking to illicit a reaction out of the crowd. Get them to think or feel specific things.” She took a deep breath then and began to play. She walked close to the creature and knelt down to make sure the walrus heard it. After a brief intro, she began to sing.

 

Link didn’t know the language she was using, but the tune itself was beautiful. He smiled a bit as he watched. Bos, next to him, had his jaw hanging open and the fins that Link assumed were his ears twitched slightly at the sound. He looked incredibly content as the songstress continued. To their surprise though, the walrus’ eyes opened and it slowly rolled onto its stomach. She smiled as she kept playing the tune, holding a couple notes as she moved to the next part of the song. The beast turned slowly to face her, snorting a little, but remaining calm. Bos moved to make sure he held the harness for the creature in the event it did something to her, but it merely remained calm. After another minute or so, the song came to an end and Marin got back to her feet.

“That was amazing!” Bos cried with a smile. “I’ve never anything like that!”

Link was speechless. He looked at Marin, suitably impressed with it. She took a small bow and lowered the harp. The smile became a sad one though as he recalled another memory of music with someone he’d once cared deeply for. It was replaced though by what he saw here as Marin hugged the harp in her arms with the biggest smile on her face he’d ever seen.

Bos spoke to the walrus then, saying something in a language Link didn’t recognize either, but he assumed it was the tongue of his tribe and the creature obeyed, crawling towards the shore. He barked something else and the beast stopped before he looked back at the two. “You have no idea how thankful I am for this!” He glanced at Link for a second, eyeing the sword, and then back to Marin. “I was worried I’d be stuck here and the villagers would come back. They thought I was a monster.”

“I know monsters,” Link said. “You’re no monster. Do you need any help with the goods you stashed?”

“If you’re offering, sure!”

 

* * *

 

The sun was starting to set as Link and Marin kept walking along the beach. Bos had long departed, but given them a small payment for their help. Seagulls sang above or walked along the beach, picking at crabs and other wildlife that had washed ashore for their meals. Arm-in-arm they turned a bend along the beach, seeing Aboda having grown even closer. They were in time to see the last ferry depart south to Windfall.

“Felt good to help someone,” Marin said.

“Why I like being a Chosen,” Link answered. “You can help a lot of people that way.” He pulled her a little closer, squeezing her. “You really did it though today. We’d have never found him if you didn’t want to go looking.”

She smiled and giggled slightly. “Yeah. Got all I needed too for the next ballad as well.”

“About an overgrown drowner?”

“Perhaps…” Her grin widened. “Maybe work The Hero into it. He’s always popular.”

“Was that what you sang about? Didn’t recognize the language.”

“Mmm?” She looked up at him, stopping.

“The song to wake the walrus.”

“Ah, no. That was about the swordsman and sorceress.” She looked out to the sea. “The one I was telling you the story about before we ran into the actual drowners. About how they...” Sher trailed off a little before looking back to him. “Actually I’m not telling you. Because that’d spoil the whole story!”

He smiled back. “You never did finish telling me that story.”

“Well, we’ve got plenty of time. Could pull a blanket out and watch the sunset, and I know you have more snacks in Epona’s bags.”

“That sounds perfect actually. Should I get a fire going too?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> So after getting closed to finish penning this series, I realized I needed a little bit lighter and softer to help with the level of darkness and grey and gray around it. So, here's a simple little bit of the hero and the songstress.
> 
> Still getting the hang of tagging things, but think I'm getting better.
> 
> Additional notes:
> 
> -There is a **severe lack** of Link/Marin on Ao3, so I thought I’d try at least try to help remedy that problem.  
>  -Given Marin’s profession as a songstress, I always thought she’d be pretty sharp and observant. And likely have a slew of other stories she’d heard. I also couldn’t resist working in a retelling (even if partial) of one of my favorites from the witcher books.  
> -On the topic of the witcher books actually, I loved the two short story collections that came before the saga, especially how they worked with tropes in fantasy and folklore and turned them on their heads.
> 
> The other piece teased in the second part of the series is still coming. This is just a little bonus bit of fluff I wanted to write.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
